This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dilated cardiomyopathy is the most common form of heart myopathy, in which the heart cavity is enlarged. Arrhythmia and other disturbances in the heart?s electrical conduction are often observed. Patients of develop congestive heart failure as a result. Endomyocardial fibrosis is another common form of cardiomyopathy in which fibrous tissue develops in the heart.